Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is the 7th Season 1 episode and the 7th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds secretly take photos of the kids in order to create a funny, yet somewhat embarrassing calendar. Plot The Eds are at Eddy's House rummaging through the attic. After going through various items including an old magazine (which shows a picture of a praying mantis) and a fur coat jacket, Eddy stumbles across an old camera. He takes a quick photo of Ed and Edd as a surprise and then decides to have some fun with it. They then take more goofy pictures of themselves for fun. After blinding an oncoming Kevin with the camera flash, Eddy tries to think of a way to use the camera to turn pictures into a profit. After stepping on an old calendar that had fallen out of the trash, Eddy gets an idea to start taking pictures to create a calendar that they can sell to the kids. The Eds then take a photo safari as they begin taking pictures for their calendar which soon causes problems. The Eds first find Jonny and Plank reading a book about woodchucks. The camera flash causes him to throw Plank in the air who chases the Eds off before landing on a bush. At Ed's House, they find Sarah and Jimmy playing with their dollies. The flash causes Jimmy to freak out and cry which angers Sarah to the point that she begins throwing many doll parts at them. The Eds run out of the house with Edd crashing into a mailbox. The latter then sees someone dancing in an upstairs window. When they approach the house, Kevin is shown rolling to where they are in a trash can. Kevin snaps out of his dizziness and tries to punch Eddy, but Eddy flashes the camera at him again causing him to wander off dizzily for the Eds. They then climb a tree to see Nazz doing aerobics. They then try to take a picture of her but the branch they are standing on becomes unstable and they fall off. Nazz looks around, then shrugs. While the Eds are on the ground, the picture comes out of Eddy's mouth, showing him screaming as he falls. They then head to Rolf's house where Rolf is packaging meat. As Eddy cannot get a good shot from outside, he goes inside to get a better shot. This causes Rolf to fall into his machine and become a wiener. Ed begins to eat some of the sausages when Rolf yells out to Victor they have poachers. This gets Victor's attention and he charges at the Eds, forcing them to leave. After closing the door, Eddy says they should go take more photos, but they are then rammed by Victor, causing them to fly off. After landing in an unknown part of the Cul-de-Sac thanks to Victor ramming them, they are soon confronted by an angry Kevin who has upgraded his bike to get back at them for blinding him with their camera and pestering him. Kevin chases the Eds around the Cul-de-Sac (during which Eddy takes a quick picture of Jonny and Plank in their bathtub), eventually driving them off a road. He attempts to jump them from a cliff, but winds up falling into a passing garbage truck, leaving the Eds to end up in a sewer. They grab on to a nearby ladder and climb up out of the sewers, which leads them to the trailer park. Arriving at the park after they come out of the sewers, they are shocked at where they ended up. Edd thinks they should go, but Eddy wants one more picture for the calendar before they leave, so they attempt to take a picture of the the Kanker Sisters but end up getting caught when they try to escape. They are attached to the washing line by clothes pins, with the Kankers shouting "We're gonna make you pretty!" over and over. After receiving their "makeover" from the Kankers, the Eds try to stay out of sight and go to Eddy's house for some hair gel, but in the end Sarah catches them, takes a photo of them in wigs and shows it on a calendar with the other kids laughing at the picture. They become embarrassed and are forced to wear paper bags over their heads for the rest of the day. The episode ends as Eddy closes the curtains. Charactors *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Plank *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Sarah *Lee Kanker *May Kanker *Marie Kanker Category:Episodes Category:CN Category:11m Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes